My Honor, My Dreams
by Magdolin94
Summary: Zack and Cloud's last days together while avoiding Shinra. Rated T due to curse words. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: I hope this came out okay. It was just a little something that came to mind while listening to Todoketai, Kono Omoi from the Unity Marriage soundtrack. Also send me your reviews and thank you in advance! :3  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I let out a sigh of relief when we finally reached an Inn. This was a very much needed break for us, after being chased like the prey of a hunter by Shin-Ra. The rain fell around us as cars passed and people walked by giving us odd looks, but I didn't blame them.  
After all, we did look like we had just come out of a train wreck and even felt like we just came out of one. Well, I did anyway. I couldn't really say about Cloud, but I'm sure he felt the same.  
I adjusted my unconscious partner against me once more as I walked across the street- more like stumbled due to my dizziness whenever I moved. So this is what it feels like get your ass beat I thought as I pushed open the Inn's door.

Everyone gasped and stared as I entered and again, stumbled right up to the Inn keeper.  
"I'd like a room, please." I hid my pained expression with a smile. The woman behind the counter was still in shock, but nodded quickly and lead us to our room.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" The inn keeper asked as she handed me the key and a first aid kit she had taken out from the desk. It was the only thing I'd let her do for us since there was no way we were going to a hospital it would just end badly, I thought as I nodded. "Thank you." I told her as I slipped inside the room, and closed it with my foot since my hands were full. I moved to the bed and lowered my friend onto it, after I had set the stuff down on the table by the door. "There you go, Cloud." I went to the table and brought the kit back to the bed.

"Don't worry I'm gonna fix you up." I knew he couldn't hear me at the time but I'd like to think he did. I started by cleaning his wounds hoping they were not infected and used some Isopropyl on them anyway just in case. After I bandaged him, I sat on the floor next to the bed and began to work on my own.

I winced when the Hydrogen Peroxide made contact with the cuts, and few abrasions on my skin and then applied some of the Isopropyl. I grabbed the remaining bandages and looked back at Cloud for a moment before wrapping them around my own set of wounds and that dizzy feeling had slowly started to fade away. I set the first aid kit back on the table when I was finished and pulled up a chair next to the bed, and let out a relaxed sigh as I sat down.

It felt good to just sit. Very good. I realized just how worn out I was when I started to doze off.

I shook my head quickly, trying to keep myself awake. I couldn't fall asleep now! I had to stay up for Cloud's safety and in case Shin-Ra found us. But...sleep sounded really nice right about now. I couldn't remember the last time I actually had a good night's sleep.

It had been awhile since I slept, like really slept because we had to keep running and as much as we could and as much as I wanted to take this wonderful opportunity I just couldn't allow myself to do it. I was too worried about Shin-Ra finding us and I knew that if and when they did, they would kill us and I wasn't about to let that happen. We came too far to let that happen.

suddenly I heard a groan and looked down at Cloud. He was finally awake!

"Zack...?" His voice was nothing but a hoarse whisper at the moment but it was his voice nonetheless and it made me happy. I had been longing to hear his voice again. I moved from the chair to sit on the edge of the bed, smiling down at him forgetting how tired I was right then. "Hey Cloud..." I whispered back. "Are feeling okay now?" Cloud simply nodded his head as I ruffled his wild spikes of blonde hair.

We both looked over to the window when we heard thunder and I stood, making my way over to it and moved the curtain just enough to peek out at the weather. "Looks like it's gonna be a bad storm." I said as lightning flashed. I walked back to the bed and felt dizzy all over again. Crap. I decided maybe I should lay down until it went away again.

"Do you mind?" I asked gently and Cloud took the hint. I helped scoot him over and laid on the bed next to him, my arms folded behind my head. Then I remembered something. I forgot to pay for the room. Oh well, I'd take care of it later I was too worn out right now.  
More thunder rumbled and lighting flashed again. I felt a pair of eyes on me, so I looked in Cloud's direction. He was staring at me for some reason.

"What...?" I asked tiredly.

"..Nothing. I just...Uhm."

"Nothing, huh? The look on your face proves otherwise." I gave Could a small smile when I noticed him shivering like a lost dog. I sat up slowly, wincing as I did, but crawled down to the end of the bed and removed my boots letting them land wherever, and moved over to Cloud ridding him of his shoes and all of the armor he wore so he'd be more comfortable before discarding my own.

After I managed to pull the blanket and sheet down from under us I laid back next to Cloud, bringing them over us. "Better?" I asked. The blonde smiled and snuggled in the warmth the blanket provided. I chuckled, and folded my arms back underneath my head.

"Zack...?"

"Hm?"

"You should rest."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't...? You- You look like you haven't slept in a month."

"A month? Really?"

"Yes."

"Maybe I haven't, and my body is used to it by now."

"My point exactly. All the more reason why you should rest."

"Somebody's gotta look out for you."

"I'll be alright if you sleep for one night..."

"Cloud."

We fell silent for moment as lightning flashed again with another rumble of thunder. I rolled over to face Cloud carefully as to not disturb my injuries and used my arm and hand as a prop for my head. "You'll fall asleep eventually..." Cloud told me, and I laughed.  
"No I won't..." A yawn came from me. "I refuse to." I said softly. Though, Cloud just gave me a small smile as if he knew something I didn't and it made me curious. I wanted to know what he was thinking and- oh, god how my eyes burned each time I blinked.

"Hey, Cloud? What are you...thinking about?" I started to close my eyes but opened them when I heard his reply. "About how true what I said was."

I nodded sleepily and muttered an 'uh-huh' before I finally fell asleep. Damn...He was right after all.


	2. A Chapter 2

The next day, I woke up groaning as I shuffled inside the cocoon that I had apparently wrapped myself up in made from the sheets and blanket. Oh, how my muscles ached. My arms hurt, my feet hurt- Heck, everything hurt! I did not want to move an inch. I wanted nothing more than to just lay there, wrapped up like a Christmas gift. But then that got me to thinking... How many Christmases had we missed during the time we were locked up and stuck in 'HIS' clutches being tortured and played with like we were- I shuddered before I could even finish that thought.

'Terrible, terrible thing to think of when you first wake up, Zack' I thought to myself.

I was about to wiggle my way out of the blanket when I heard soft footsteps coming from the other end of the room and I stilled. Had Shin-Ra found us? Were we now going to die after all the effort we put into escaping only to end up back in the labs with 'HIM' No! Not a chance!

Quick as a flash, I bolted upright while trying to find something, anything to use as a weapon and untangle myself from the sheets and blanket at the same time and found myself kissing the floor. Though, I had managed to grab the small lamp from the bedside table and stood, now armed and prepared to throw it at the enemy.

When I saw that it was only Cloud I relaxed and could see that he was amused by my ten second relationship with the floor.  
Wait! Was he standing!? When had he gotten up!? And why did he suddenly look like he was about to freak out? I hate to admit it, but I was starting to get a little scared, too.

"Cloud?" I asked. I could hear the fear in my own voice and took a step forward as he backed away from me and I followed. "Cloud, what's wrong?"

I moved closer to him and wondered, why was he so upset? But when I reached out to comfort him, I felt a sharp object of some sort pierce through my chest from behind and I slumped forward, falling to the floor as Cloud screamed in terror. The last thing I heard was a laugh. A laugh I knew all too well. It was 'HIM'.

I was startled awake, and sat up quickly, finding that it was morning. "Damn him." I whispered to myself. "It's bad enough to be tortured by the guy and even worse when that insane laugh is invading your dreams..."

Wincing slightly, I looked over at Cloud; who was still sleeping curled up in a ball and I couldn't help but smile. Tossing the covers off, I pulled myself from the bed and ignored the protesting of sore and achy muscles.

I looked at the clock on the wall, seeing that it read 9:17 AM. As my stomach grumbled at me I tried to remember the last time we had eaten. It was obviously too long ago since I couldn't remember, and thought maybe I could sweet talk the female inn keeper into giving us a free breakfast. I hope Aeris forgives me if this happens to come up in conversation- no, I knew she would. I mean, I was hungry. You can't get upset about someone being hungry, right?

Anyway; I looked around for my shoes, finally finding one peeking out at me from under the bed, and the other strown all the way to wall. How in Gaia's name did it end up all the way over there? Once I slipped them on I moved toward the bedroom door and turned my head to look at the still sleeping Cloud as I placed my hand on the door knob.  
I turned back to face the door and unlocked it before opening it. I poked my head out looking around carefully. Couldn't afford to be spotted by any Turks that might be in the area, y'know?

Believing the coast to be clear I stepped out of the room closing the door behind me making sure to lock it and snuck my way down the hall.

The lobby was pretty much empty. 'Thank Gaia!' I thought as I hurried toward the Inn keeper and charmed my way through a conversation with her before finally asking her if she could spare Cloud and I a bite to eat. When she gave me a look of uncertainty, I moved in for the kill. Yes, that's right, the famous puppy dog eyes which I perfected and used many times to get me out of toilet cleaning duty, lunch lady duty, trash duty, and other work I was told to do during my time as a cadet and it worked. Well, until I met Angeal. Angeal; the only person in my life who never once fell victim to my puppy eyes or my sad puffer fish face.

Eventually the lady crumbled and said she'd bring us something to eat and I smiled.

"Thank you, thank you! I promise I'll find a way to pay you back." And I was thankful. Even if this kind lady didn't realize it, she had helped us a lot!

"No problem. And don't worry about paying me back, because it would feel wrong to ask someone to pay up when they're in the condition you and your friend were in last night." The inn keeper, 'Laura' (I read her name tag.) gave me a smile and walked off through a door which I assumed was the kitchen to throw something together for us.

Happy that I had just made a friend, I made my way back upstairs and into mine and Cloud's room.  
I walked over to the bed and kneeled beside the sleeping form of Cloud sighing as I watched him sleep. 'Poor kid...He really didn't deserve to have 'this' happen to him.' I thought,  
as I gently squeezed his arm to let him know I was there, and hating the fact that I had to wake him.

"Cloud?" I was met with silence.

"Cloudy..." Silence.

"Hm...Chocobo?" A mumble. Ah! So, we're getting somewhere.

"Spike, wake up. The inn keeper, Laura is making breakfast for us." The look Cloud gave me when he opened his eyes made me feel guilty. He was pouting, and his eyes were wide- Wait a minute!  
That was my 'can't-I-sleep-for-five-more-mintues?' look! The same one I'd used when I had to and didn't want to get up early for training.  
At that moment there was a soft knock on the door and I stood, reaching for my buster sword just in case. "Yes?" I answered slowly.

"I got breakfast for you. Pancakes- I hope you like them."

I moved my hand away from the weapon and went to the door, opening it to see Laurel standing there with a large silver tray with two plates of pancakes, two glasses of milk, and silverware. Being the gentleman I was, I took the heavy tray off her arms with a grin.

"Thank you, Laura. I really appreciate it and I'm sure my friend here does too." I looked over at Cloud. "Right, buddy?" Cloud nodded shyly.

Laurel laughed and told me not to worry about it and to tell her when we were ready for lunch. She turned with a smile on her face and closed the door for me, leaving as I moved to the bed with the tray and set it on the bed between Cloud and I. "Hungry?" I asked. "Yeah." Cloud replied.

While we ate I tried to decide what our next plan of action would be.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat on the bathroom floor next to Cloud who was currently leaning over the toilet, throwing up and held him upright while rubbing his back. apparently the food hadn't settled well on his stomach. I really felt sorry for the poor kid. That's all he was. He was just an innocent kid who grew up in the simple little town of Nibelheim and dreamed of becoming a SOLDIER, not having his body and mind screwed with by...By Hojo, and on the run, being chased and hunted down by the same company he worked for.

When it seemed that Cloud had finished coughing up just about everything in his system I took the glass that previously had milk in it and filled it with the tap water out of the sink, and held it out to him. I noticed his shaky hands as he gratefully took the cup.

"Here, let me help before you spill it all over yourself." I said, giving Cloud a soft smile and helped him keep the glass steady as he drank the water.

I took the empty cup and set it back on the counter before standing and helping Cloud up on his feet. I carried him to the bed, setting him down gently and pulled the blanket up to his chest. He was slowly starting to recover from the Mako poisoning which was a good sign. But he still wasn't able to completely move on his own yet.

I took a quick look around the room, deciding that when we left here we would have make the room look as if we were never here at all. I turned slightly as I started to contemplate on what to do next. We could go stay with my parents for awhile, but there was the possibility that the Turks might be there so if we went I'd be putting my family in danger. But, but!

There was also the possibility of the Turks knowing that I wouldn't do something to endanger them and wouldn't even bother guarding the place. It was all the matter of luck and so far we had been lucky but that didn't mean our luck couldn't turn on us. And besides, we had already passed by it and it was a long ways away now.

'Maybe Laura has a map I could use to help me out here.' I thought as I headed toward the door.

"Zack?"

I stopped and turned my head to look at Cloud. "Hm?" I answered, turning around to face him fully and smiled.

"Where are you going...?"

"To see if I can get a map. I need to figure out something." I replied cheerfully. "I'll come back. Won't take but a minute."

I turned back to the door and stepped out closing it behind me and walked quietly down the hall and peeked around the corner seeing that there were a few customers waiting in the lobby. Two of them were reading the newspaper, and the other was watching a kid who was having too much fun in picking up every little item she could get her hands on.

I waved over to Laura, catching her attention and she nodded, coming up around the corner to see what I needed.

"Do you have a map I can use?" I asked sheepishly.

"A map? Yes, I believe I have one. Uh, hold on just a sec and I'll get it for you."

"Thanks." I said as she went back to her desk.

When she came back with the map I smiled at her and left her alone to take care of her customers while I went back up our room.

After I got settled on the floor in front of the bed, I unfolded the map and began to study it to see how far we were from Midgar. Still a few days of travel time, but we'd make it!

I folded the map and spent the last hour going through the room making sure everything was back in it's place, and collected our few belongings- mostly our armor and my Buster Sword. While Cloud slept, I went to talk to Laura one more time and out of the kindness of her heart she gave me some first aid stuff, food and water. I thanked her for her generosity, and I hurried back to my partner in crime. That's what I called Cloud when I'd talk him into pulling pranks with me.

Memories of all the stunts, and pranks pulled on the higher ups, including the great and powerful general Sephiroth though that one was truly an accident came to mind. Then that made me think.

What happened to Sephiroth? Where was he? Was he still alive somewhere? All I know is that after he went crazy with the whole Jenova thing and fought me I passed out I guess and then I found myself and Cloud in the basement of Shin-Ra Mansion...Hearing my friends screams and pleas for help and me unable to do anything for him except let out some screams of my own for it to all stop and go away.

I tossed those thoughts away as I pushed open the bedroom door and stepped inside, closing it. I checked and double checked to make sure everything was set, before relaxing on the floor,  
but I didn't let my guard down.

I guess I had dozed off because when I woke up, it was pretty much dark in the room. Not that it was a problem for me, I could easily see in the dark thanks to the mako.

Sitting up, I moved to check on Cloud and was relieved to find that he was still okay and stood slowly, walking over to the window and looked out at the night sky and all of it's tiny specks of light leading up to the moon and further.

It was a beautiful sight and I wished Aeris was there with me to see it. She'd love it, I know she would! I'd have to show it to her one day. "I'll be there soon babe, soon. I promise." I whispered.

I turned towards the bed and went over to it gently moving Cloud so I could lie down for the night. After all, we had a journey to finish and I needed all the rest I could get.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Omg, finally! Sorry for the short chapter everyone. Next chapter should be longer. I promise. :)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~~**~*~*~~**~  
I was awake at the crack of dawn. I slung the bag of supplies that had been given to us over my shoulder, and went to wake up my partner. "Come on, Cloud. We gotta go." I said as I helped him onto my back with him mumbling something about wanting to stay in bed and I chuckled. "Sorry, Spike. We can't stay here forever." we left the room and went down to tell Laura goodbye and thank you. When we left the inn, I took a deep breath taking a look at our surroundings one last time.

'Goodbye Junon! Midgar, here we come!' I thought as we left town.

I walked, and walked and walked, fighting every monster that got in our way. My only goals were Midgar and keeping my friend safe until we got there and he had fully recovered.

I took this time to think about what we'd do once we reached Midgar. Maybe we'd build a shop- a weapons shop! We could sell all the best weapons in the city, but I told Aeris that I'd help with the flowers. Hm...We could do both! Yeah, Cloud and I could sell weapons and sell the flowers on the side with Aeris.

Nah. Scratch that. We'd just help Aeris with the flowers. That's what we'd do.

I walked on for another three hours, glancing up at the sky every so often. I heard Cloud mumble something and I shook my head.

"Not yet, Cloud. We'll get there soon though." I replied as stared at the path ahead of us and sighed. We still had a ways to go...'I'd give my right arm for helicopter right about now.' I thought. Though I continued on.

"Hey, Cloud? How are you feeling?" I asked as I kicked a small rock out of my path.

"Alright...I guess. I-I can move my arms a little."

"Really? That's great!" I smiled, happy that Cloud was on his way to recovery and glanced up at the sky for the 200th time that day. You see, Cloud is like a little brother to me and if I lost him I wouldn't know what to do. If anything happened to him, I would surely go into a depression like I had when Angeal passed away. I felt that it was my responsibility to protect him, much like my mentor had for me.

"..Zack, Y-your hair is tickling my face."

I laughed after I heard this and It felt good too! It was nice and it lifted my spirits. "Sorry, buddy." I replied, and adjusted Cloud into a better position on my back so my hair wouldn't bother him anymore. I kept moving, hoping maybe we'd find the main road soon.

Before I knew it; a week had gone by and I never stopped going unless we really had to eat. I was becoming exhausted and our supplies had run out two days ago.

I walked for what seemed like hours and that's when I saw it; it was the road! If I wasn't so tired I would have literally jumped for joy. Instead, I moved toward it at a fast-paced walk thanking the gods, and the planet. Now that we had found the main road, it'd be easier to get to Midgar.

"We'll make it, don't worry. I bet we're almost there." I said out loud as I walked along the left side of the road. I was giving myself a pep talk as I was finding it hard to keep going. I knew I needed to rest- my legs told me that, but I had to at least try to get another four hours of walking in before I stopped.

"Talk to me, Cloud?"

"What about?" I took note that his stuttering had disappeared. Very good.

"Anything. For example; The weather. It's a little chilly today, isn't it?" I said, hoping that my voice sounded cheerful.

"A little, yeah..." Cloud answered. "Are you okay?"

I was a little surprised by his question. I guess I was a little more worn down than I thought if Cloud noticed but I nodded, and said. "Mhm...Just tired. But I'll be okay. Thanks though." I said with a smile. I was about to say something else when I heard the sound of a vehicle coming towards us. I waited for it to come closer, seeing that it was yellow truck and flagged down the man driving it.

I was relieved when the truck driver stopped, and walked over to the vehicle as the man rolled down his window. He asked if we were lost, and I shook my head.

"No, we're just trying to get to Midgar. We left Junon a week ago-"

"Don't tell me you walked all the way out here, kids!"

"Yes sir. We did." I nodded and could tell the man was in awe by look on his face when he heard my reply. After a moment the truck driver said. "Eh, why not? I got plenty of room in the back. I'll give you a ride since I'm headed that way myself."

No words could describe how relieved I was at the kind offer. I accepted, and moved to the back of the truck hoisting Cloud up into it and then climbed in the back with him, hearing Cloud thank the man for me and I smiled as the said man drove off.

We were finally going to to go home!

And then it hit me.

"Mercenaries!" I said suddenly and Cloud gave me an odd look.

"When we reach Midgar, we'll be mercenaries. That's what we'll do." I said, grinning.

Cloud smiled at me. "Sounds fun."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**Last chapter to My Honor, My Dreams. *Sniff* And by the way, The whole 'HIM' and 'you know who' thing is because Zack does not want to say Hojo's name.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I looked up at the vast ocean of blue above me and smiled. The air whipping past us as we rode down the long empty road, made me feel as free as a bird. I watched the clouds move along slowly in the sky and I laughed out loud; earning a raised eyebrow from my best friend which made me laugh even more. Cloud looked at me, concerned and probably thinking that I had gone crazy. "What's wrong?" He finally asked me and when my laughter died out, I replied.

"Cloud, can you explain something to me?" This earned me a look of confusion and I bit my lip trying to keep my smile under control. "What is it?"

"How can you be in two places at once?" I said, pointing to the sky, and watched as Cloud looked up. He looked back at me and laughed. "That was lame, Zack. Lame, but funny."  
I smiled, running a hand through my hair. I was glad to get a laugh out of him. He had just looked so gloomy before and I understood why. He was probably thinking about 'you know who.'

I stood up slowly, and placed my hands on the cab of the truck, taking in a deep breath of the air. 'So peaceful...I can't wait to see Aeris again. I've missed her so much.' I thought as I closed my eyes.

"Zack!" I heard Cloud shout. It was then that I felt a bullet whiz by me. 'Damn it!' I thought quickly as I dived, narrowly dodging another bullet to protect Cloud. I glared up at the Shin-Ra helicopter coming after us and showed no fear, as the occupants prepared to fire at us again.

I grabbed and held Cloud in my arms as I jumped out of the moving vehicle just as the helicopter shot out another bullet piercing through the glass of the back window.

We landed and rolled a bit on the hard ground underneath us but we were okay mostly. A few bruises and scrapes to go with our older injuries, but we were okay.

Pulling Cloud up with me, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me and hoped that the truck driver was alright. But knowing Shin-Ra they would most likely kill him just for witnessing them open fire at us and his vehicle, and I felt guilty for getting the man involved.

I took refuge behind some rocks, and placed Cloud there gently as I looked around at our surroundings finding that we were just on the outskirts of Midgar and I bit my lip, knowing that the Shin-Ra army would be on us in just a few minutes.

I looked at Cloud with a soft smile and ruffled his spiky hair trying to remain cheerful for him. He looked back at me with wide, frightened eyes and I frowned as he said. "We're going to make it, right?"

I wanted to answer, reassure him, tell him 'yes', but I didn't know if we would. I watched Cloud's eyes widen even more if possible. He obviously knew what was about to go down. "Cloud." I said softly. "I want you to stay hidden. Don't even dare, or think about coming out, until I say it's okay."

Cloud stared at me and I turned, starting to walk away. I had to fight Shin-Ra...If I didn't, Cloud would never have a chance.

"Zack, don't!" Cloud called out to me as I removed my Buster Sword, holding onto the hilt tightly.

I moved toward the army of Shin-Ra troops, who were already waiting; weapons drawn and all aimed on me. I shook my head. "Boy oh boy...the price of freedom is steep." I lifted my weapon, turning it slightly and pressed my head against the cool metal, closing my eyes just for a minute.

"Embrace your dreams. And, whatever happens, protect your honor as SOLDIER."

I charged at my enemies, shouting. "Come and get it!"

I fought long and hard trying to ignore the faces of those I recognized as I attacked them, and dodged as many shots as I possibly could. I brought up my sword deflecting a bullet as I ran toward the firing men, slashing at them. It didn't take long for them to get a few hits on me.

Wincing slightly from new wounds in my flesh, I fought with everything I had, every technique, putting my best into every attack, everything I had learned over the years.

Just when I thought I had lowered their numbers more troops arrived and the feeling of dread came over me. I felt more bullets plunge into my skin as I swung my sword into a trooper, and hissed at the pain striking upwards in my side.

More bullets pierced through me and I bit my lip to keep myself from crying out. I turned, swinging the monstrous sword at the ones who had just shot at me, and I ran toward a trooper as he was getting ready to fire slashing at his chest.

Gunshots rung in my ears once more as I panted heavily, smacking my weapon into three troopers and trying to block out their pained screams.

Somewhere in the midst of battle I found that my chances to defeat every single Shin-Ra troop were very slim. I lost my hope too, realizing that my wounds had slowed me down and I was becoming weak. Though, the army was still coming on strong. More pain shot through me. I was literally fighting for my life but I knew. I just knew I was losing...

And, as I staggered forward I felt another bullet project itself into my body. I didn't even try to contain my cry when I stumbled and fell, my back hitting the ground. Only white hot pain registered in my body, shooting up and down from my arms to my chest.

I winced when I tried to sit up and was met with a gun to my face. 'No, please...Don't. I'm done.' I closed my eyes silently pleading for them to not pull the trigger.

I heard the shot. Felt it. let out my pain...

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, hearing a roar of thunder overhead as the rain fell around me washing the blood off in rivers and flowed to the ground where I laid. Cloud suddenly came into view as I tried to take a breath and choked on the blood I swallowed when I did.

"Zack...?"

_All around me are familiar faces_  
_Worn out places, worn out faces_  
_Bright and early for the daily races_  
_Going nowhere, going nowhere_  
_Their tears are filling up their glasses_  
_No expression, no expression_  
_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow_  
_No tomorrow, no tomorrow._

I tried to catch another breath so I could speak. There were so many things I wanted to Cloud and as I opened my lips I found it harder to breathe. "For the both of us..." I finally managed to say as I watched Cloud's eyes. "You're gonna..."

_And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world mad world._

I lifted my left arm and winced as pain shot up through it but I ignored it, and placed it on Cloud pulling him down to my chest. "Live. You'll be my living legacy." My hand slipped off him landing on the ground and felt my heart starting to slow as Cloud lifted his head, his face and partially his hair stained red and saw him realize that I was not going to make it.

_Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday  
And I feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen  
Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me._

My eyes shifted to the Buster Sword laying in my right hand, and I knew. Knew what I had and wanted to do and I wanted to do it before I fell into the darkness that I knew that would surround me soon. I curled my fingers around the hilt, and lifted the sword, my muscles straining and Cloud took hold of it easing the weight on my arm. I let go and shoved it closer to him with the last of my strength, my hand falling to my side.  
_  
_"My honor, my dreams...They're yours now..."

I smiled softly when he seemed to understand and closed my eyes slowly, filling my dying mind with images of Aeris. I'd never see her beautiful smile, never hear her laugh, or that wonderful 'hello' of hers. 'I'm sorry, Aeris...I love you. More than you'll ever know.'

_And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world ... mad world  
Enlarging your world  
Mad world._

This was the end for me. This was where I'd die...The last thing I heard before I left the world was an emotional scream of anguish and...Beeping? something wasn't right.

'No...Oh Gaia, please no! Don't tell me...Please don't.'


End file.
